This invention relates to an effector for an electronic musical instrument with at least an essential part thereof constituted by a digital circuit.
Heretofore, there have been developed various effectors which provide various effects to musical tones to produce tones which are considerably different from the original tones. Many of these effectors use such elements as BBD, so that their signal-to-noise ratio is inferior. Recently, there have been developed systems in which a waveform signal is written in a digital memory or so-called digital delay unit to be read out after a delay time. In this case, however, the output signal is monotonous and unsatisfactory.